legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S4 P2/Transcript
(Miles and Izuku are seen facing down Foxtrot) Miles: I never thought you'd come after us alone man. You always were the quiet type. Foxtrot: Well sometimes one has to accept their limitations and compensate for it. Miles: How are you compensating? Foxtrot: I came alone. So did you. Miles: No I didn't. Foxtrot: Your friend looks like he's about to burst from that gas. (Miles looks over at Izuku who seems like he's about to snap) Foxtrot: You sure you're not alone? Miles: No, we got this man. Just keep it up a little longer! Izuku: I-I really *snickers* don't think I have this under control for long! Miles: Goddammit. Foxtrot: So, one on one? Izuku: N-No! I can s-still fight! Miles: Izuku, I'll do it. Izuku: C-Come on man. Miles: I got this man, just sit back and take it easy! Foxtrot: Your loss. (Foxtrot kicks Miles through a cubicle as he turns invisible) Izuku: Holy-! Miles: For a shy kid, he hits hard... (Miles sits up and looks around) Miles: Guessing he cloaked huh? (Foxtrot appears next to Miles and kicks him down before he phases through the wall) Izuku: Huh? Miles: That's why he chose this room, he's got space to hide! Foxtrot: *voice* Impressive right? I've got a lot better at this kind of stuff. Miles: I can see that. (Foxtrot appears behind Miles who throws another attack that phases through him once more) Miles: I can also see that you're not gonna be making this fight fair. Foxtrot: Villains don't play fair Spider-Man. Miles: Oh, we're doing this again? Foxtrot: You face The Phaser in this battle Mr. Morales. Izuku: T-The Phaser? Miles: Hm, good name man. Foxtrot: Thanks! (Foxtrot suddenly kicks Miles away) Foxtrot: But the compliments won't help in this exercise. Izuku: H-Hey man...C-Can you chill? Foxtrot: Nah. (Foxtrot uses a tendril to push Izuku away) Foxtrot: I think I'm gonna go all out is what I'll do! Miles: God I hope Uraraka gets here quick. Wonder if she beat Pearl yet. (Meanwhile, Pearl and Uraraka are seen fighting in the other room) Pearl: Miles was right, you ARE good Uraraka! Uraraka: Thanks! Pearl: But I will win this! Uraraka: Evil never wins in the end Pearl! Pearl: Oh its not Pearl. As of now you may called me... *Shape shifts into Uraraka* The Shifter! Uraraka: Huh? Pearl: That's my hero name! You know, transforming and everything. Uraraka: Oooh. That's kinda clever. But... WHy shape shift as me? Pearl: So that when I beat you, they'll think I'm you. Uraraka: Not gonna happen! (The two resume fighting. It then cuts back to Miles and Izuku as Miles looks around for Foxtrot) Miles: Did you see where he went? (Miles looks over at Izuku who seems like he's about to snap) Miles: Oh goddammit. Foxtrot: Seems like he'll break down any second now. Miles: *thinking* He's gonna be a pain to deal with when he finally snaps. I need to think of something to help him out. (Miles looks around at his equipment) Miles: Izuku. Izuku: Y-Yeah? Miles: Sorry. (Miles fires a purple gas grenade that explodes in Izuku's face, knocking him out) Miles: Trust me, you'll thank me later. Foxtrox: Huh??? Wait why did you- (Miles uses Foxtrox being distracted and punched Foxtrot) Miles: It was all part of the plan. (Foxtrot is seen holding his face as he turns back teary eyed, stunning Miles) Miles: Foxtrot, you okay? Foxtrot: Y-Yeah just...Just take him and go. Miles: Are you sure? Foxtrot: Trust me, I know w-when I'm beaten. Go ahead. Miles: Okay, but first I gotta go check on Uraraka. You gonna be- Foxtrot: Just go! (Miles is a bit stunned by that yelling. Still he grabs Deku and leaves. Back with Uraraka she's seen fighting Pearl and they seem evenly match) Uraraka: Wow! Its so weird fighting myself! Pearl: You wanna know something? Uraraka: What? Pearl: I bet Deku would think this is a dream come true. Seeing two of you. Uraraka: Huh?? Pearl: You heard me. (Pearl pushes Uraraka back) Pearl: But you two would make a great pairing! Uraraka: !! *Blushes* WHAT!? N-No its not like that we're just- (Pearl uses this chance, she changes her arms into tendrils and wraps them around Uraraka) Pearl: GOT YA! (Miles is heard heading down the hall) Pearl: Uh oh! (Miles turns the corner as the two Urarakas stand together) Miles: Uraraka you- ?? Uraraka??? (Pearl quickly lets go of Uraraka, turns her tendrils back into hands, grabs Uraraka again, spin around and then just they just stand there) Miles: Whoa what's going on? Pearl: MILES! GET HER! ITS PEARL! Uraraka: Wait what?! No she's Pearl! Miles: Oh boy. Pearl: That's Pearl Miles! You can tell by how short she is! Uraraka: Well that was mean! Pearl: That's right cause you're mean Pearl! Uraraka: I'm not Pearl! And I've never said you were mean! Pearl: Come on Miles you can tell who's real! Help me get her already! (Miles looks back and forth at the two) Miles: Don't worry, I got the culprit in my sights. Pearl: Well, get her already! (Miles fires a high-impact web at Pearl, knocking her back and attaching her to the wall s he transforms back) Pearl: But-But how?! Miles: I was scanning your bodies for abnormalities. It was pretty suspicious when you were barely giving off any body heat. Pearl: Awww man! Uraraka: Way to go Miles! Miles: Thanks. Now all that's left is Zulu and Charlie. (Uraraka takes a peak out the window) Uraraka: Hey the others are here to! Miles: All right. That will make getting though this easier. Uraraka: We should go down there and tell them what happened. Miles: I'll go. You take Izuku and push forward. Uraraka: Got it. Miles: I'll catch up later. Now go! Uraraka: Right. (Miles leaves the room as Uraraka comes up to Deku) Uraraka: Deku? Deku wake up. *Pats his cheek* Izuku: Huh wha… *Sees how close Uraraka is* … DAAAH URARAKA!! Pearl: See? I told you two would be a cute couple. Izuku: WHAT?! Pearl: Now uhhhh...Can I come down now? Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe